


A Cruise to Hell and Back

by Maynara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overeating, Seasickness, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Sick Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maynara/pseuds/Maynara
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel book a relaxing four-day cruise to Mexico. Unfortunately, their trip takes a turn for the worse and Dean has to play nurse for his boyfriend and brother.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	A Cruise to Hell and Back

“This is it?”

“It looked bigger in the picture.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He pushed past his boyfriend and his brother and walked into the tiny cabin. “Stop bitching,” he said and tossed his duffle bag onto the bed. “It’s all we can afford. Besides, we’re just gonna be in here to sleep.”

“Talking about sleep,” Sam said and squeezed past Castiel into the small bedroom. “Where is _my_ bed?”

“Right here,” Dean said and pointed at the couch. “It folds out.”

Sam winced. “You can’t be serious. There’s _no way_ I’m going to fit on that thing.”

“It’s only three nights,” Dean reminded his brother. Then he added with a grin, “If you’re lucky, you meet a lovely lady with a big bed at the pool bar. I heard cruises are _very_ popular with wealthy, elderly women.”

“You’re gross,” Sam muttered and flung a couch cushions at his brother’s head. Dean ducked out of the way with a laugh.

The brothers started to unpack their belongings, until Dean realized that Castiel was still standing in the doorway. “Babe, come over here,” he said and patted the bed.

Castiel walked awkwardly into the cabin and tugged at the neck of the bright Hawaiian shirt Dean had gotten him. It was a bit much, but also adorable as hell. “Dean, I feel uncomfortable.”

This was the first time the angel wore anything that wasn’t a trench coat. “It’s gonna take some getting used to,” Dean smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “You look great, trust me.”

“Okay,” Castiel sighed and sat down on the bed while Dean continued to unpack their things.

When they were done, Dean glanced at his watch. “We should head up to deck twelve. We’re about to leave the port and the view from up there is supposed to be amazing. We can also check out the bar and pool. There’s even an escape room on board!”

Sam chuckled. “How do you know all that?”

“It’s called _research_ , Sammy,” Dean winked. He picked up his phone and sunglasses, and shoved their keycard into the pocket of his jeans. Sam had laughed at him for refusing to wear shorts, but Dean Winchester didn’t _do_ shorts.

The outdoor deck was already pretty crowded when they stepped out. People were standing around, enjoying the nice weather and taking pictures. Everyone was waiting for the ship to set sail.

Dean headed for a spot by the railing that wasn’t too packed. He grinned. “Isn’t this great?” he said, as he glanced at the endless ocean. He wasn’t very keen on airplanes, but he did like boats.

“I’m gonna get us a beer,” Sam announced.

While Dean enjoyed the warm sunshine, Castiel shifted awkwardly next to him. He seemed a little nervous.

Dean smiled and pulled him closer. “You okay?” he asked.

Castiel swallowed. “I don’t know if I like this.”

“You’re gonna love it,” Dean promised and bumped his nose against his boyfriend’s. “I promise.”

Sam returned with their beers a minute later and handed them each a bottle. Dean sighed happily. This trip was _exactly_ what they needed.

The cruise ship’s large horn suddenly blared and Castiel jumped. Chuckling, Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and hauled him closer. “It’s just the horn. It means we’re leaving.”

“You okay, man?” Sam asked, smiling.

Castiel nodded, but didn’t let go of Dean’s hand.

Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. Castiel was an ancient, powerful celestial being. Yet, he looked like a frightened little kid. It was adorable.

The ship started to vibrate slightly and Dean walked closer to the railing. He wrapped his arms around Castiel from behind and nuzzled his neck. Sam leaned against the rail next to them and took another sip of his beer.

Ever so slowly, the large ship started to move away from the harbor. It was aided by a bunch of smaller boats, which towed them toward the open sea. As soon as they were far enough out, the ship’s powerful motors kicked in and it began to move faster.

They stayed on deck until all they could see was ocean. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The gentle rocking of the boat was almost soothing and the fresh sea breeze felt wonderful.

Suddenly, Castiel started to squirm in his arms. “Dean…” he said and tried to pry his arms away. “Dean, I don’t feel good.”

Dean, who was completely relaxed, squeezed him once. “Relax, babe. You can change the shirt if you don’t like it. It’s okay.”

“Dean, I don’t think that’s what he means…”

Before Dean understood what was happening, Castiel broke free of the hold. Dean grunted when an elbow caught him in the ribs. Lunging forward, Castiel bent over the railing and threw up.

Dean blinked. Oh, _that’s_ what he meant.

Feeling guilty for not noticing his boyfriend’s sickness sooner, Dean put a hand on his back and rubbed it up and down his spine. “It’s okay. Just get it out,” he said. A blonde lady gave them the stink eye and Dean scowled at her.

“Here’s some water,” Sam said and held out a cup. Dean had no idea where he’d gotten it from this quick, but he was grateful.

When Castiel was done throwing up, Dean gave him the water to rinse out his mouth. “How are you feeling?” he asked and wiped a speckle of vomit off his chin with the back of his hand.

Castiel face was pale and his entire body was trembling. He swallowed thickly and put a hand on his stomach. “I don’t think I’m done…” he muttered. He belched loudly and spun back around to throw up again.

Dean sighed. This wasn’t how he pictured their first day on board.

An hour later, Dean was kneeling next to Castiel in their small bathroom. There was barely enough room for one adult, let alone two grown men, but Dean didn’t want to leave his boyfriend alone. Castiel hadn’t stopped throwing up since they left the port.

The angel gagged, but nothing came up. He slumped back against Dean’s chest. “Everything is moving,” he croaked and burped again.

Dean tensed and lightly brushed his hand over his boyfriend’s roiling stomach. “Are you gonna throw up again?”

“Not right now.”

“Alright, how does lying down sound?” Dean suggested, as he wiped his sick boyfriend down with a wet washcloth.

Castiel moaned. “That sounds pretty good.”

With some effort, Dean managed to pull himself off the floor in the tiny space. Bending down, he hoisted the angle to his feet. When Castiel staggered, Dean wrapped his arm around his middle to keep them both steady. They stumbled backward and Dean winced when the back of his head smacked against a cabinet.

There was a knock on the door. “You guys okay in there?” Sam asked.

“Peachy,” Dean grunted and turned around in the cramped bathroom. He managed to open the door with one hand, while his other one was wrapped around Castiel’s upper arm.

As soon as the door swung open, Dean guided his boyfriend over to the bed and made him sit down. He quickly stripped him down to his underwear and helped him crawl under the covers. Sam handed him a cool washcloth, which Dean placed on Castiel’s forehead.

He sat down on the mattress and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “How are you doing?”

“Not great,” Castiel moaned and placed a hand on his belly.

“He’s probably seasick,” Sam said with a grimace.

Great. That was just _fantastic_. Who knew angel could even _get_ seasick?

“There’s an infirmary on board, right?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, on deck three.”

“Okay, great. I’ll go down there and ask for something to help with the nausea. I’m sure they’re equipped to handle cases like this.”

As soon as Sam was gone, Dean turned back to his boyfriend. Castiel looked absolutely miserable.

Looking around the room, Dean spotted a trashcan in a corner. He grabbed it and placed it next to the bed. He _really_ didn’t want to have to call room service because there was puke on the carpet.

“Here, this will help,” Sam said twenty minutes later and tossed Dean a blister pack with white pills. “Two per day.”

“Awesome, thanks,” Dean said and quickly popped one of the pills in his open palm. He grabbed the bottle of water from the nightstand and held both out to Castiel. “Here, take this.”

Reluctantly, Castiel put the tablet in his mouth and washed it down with some water. All three men waited with bated breath when Castiel’s stomach gurgled ominously.

Dean was already reaching for the trashcan. “Are they gonna stay down?”

Castiel frowned. “I think so…”

The words had barely left his mouth when he suddenly jerked forward and threw up all over his lap. The tiny spill bounced undigested off his leg.

“Well, that was a _spectacular_ fail,” Dean sighed. He took the towel his brother offered and started to mop up vomit. Meanwhile, Sam helped Castiel back to the bathroom, where he got sick again.

Dean quickly stripped the bed, balled it all up and tossed it in a corner. Then he called guest services and asked them to bring some new sheets.

Castiel spent another half hour in the bathroom and by the time he stumbled back out, he looked even more wrecked than before. Dean winced when his boyfriend collapsed on the freshly made bed and passed out pretty much right away.

“He’s exhausted,” Sam said as he sat down on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair. “The nurse said the pills might take an hour or two to work, but how are they supposed to work at all if he keeps throwing them up?”

Dean sighed. “Let’s give him some time. Maybe he’ll get used to being on the ship.”

Unfortunately, that was _not_ the case. Castiel kept getting sick over and over again and the pills that were supposed to help with the seasickness refused to stay down. Dean was getting equally frustrated and worried.

“You should go out, explore the ship and have some fun,” Castiel rasped when it was around eight.

Dean shook his head. “I’m not leaving you alone.” His stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly. He blushed.

“Go,” Castiel said and poked him in the ribs. “I’ll be fine for a few hours.”

Dean glanced at his brother, who was reading a book. Sam shrugged. “I could eat.”

“Fine,” Dean sighed and stood up. “Let’s get something to eat.”

Sam had already left and Dean lingered in the doorway. He purses his lips. “Are you sure—”

“ _Go_ ,” Castiel muttered. “I don’t want you to starve.”

Dean stomach growled again and he chuckled. “Alright, alright. I’m going.”

Sam and Dean sat down at a table in one of the à la carte restaurants. A nicely dressed waiter came over and handed them each a menu. He made some recommendations regarding wine and told them about today’s special.

“They’ve got fresh oysters,” Sam hummed.

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Slimy, slippery globs that taste like fish? No, thank you.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s a _delicacy_.”

“I don’t care,” Dean shuddered. “I’ll have the burger and fries,” he said and snapped his menu shut.

“Of course you are…” Sam smirked.

When their waiter returned, they ordered dinner and two beers. While they waited, they fell into a comfortable banter. They glanced at the itinerary for the coming days and made plans to explore Mexico on Thursday.

After dinner, they walked around the ship for a while before they headed to the Sky Lounge for one last drink.

By the time they returned to their cabin, it was almost eleven. While Sam disappeared in the bathroom to get ready for bed, Dean tiptoed to Castiel to check on him,

His boyfriend was sprawled on his stomach with one arm hanging over the edge of the mattress. His face was still ashen but at least he was asleep. He needed the rest.

Checking the blister package, Dean noticed that another pill was missing. He really hoped Castiel had been able to keep that one down.

When Sam was done in the bathroom, Dean helped him unfold the couch. It was a struggle and Sam cursed when he pinched his finger, but, after about ten minutes of pulling and tugging, they managed to set up the bed without further injuries.

While Sam tried to get comfortable on the lumpy bed, Dean grabbed his sweats and a comfy shirt and went to the bathroom. He quickly got changed, brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face.

When he emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, his brother was curled up like a pretzel and snoring softly. Dean chuckled and quietly climbed into bed with his boyfriend. As if sensing Dean’s presence, Castiel rolled over in his sleep and snuggled closer. Smiling, Dean put an arm around him and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Dean came awake with a start when the sound of someone throwing up caught his attention. He threw back the covers without hesitation and almost smacked his boyfriend in the face.

Wait. What?

Confused, Dean blinked at the sleeping angel next to him. If Castiel was asleep, then who was vomiting…?

Dean’s squinted at the couch and groaned when he found it empty. “You gotta be kidding me…” he huffed and rolled out of bed.

He walked over to the bathroom and knocked softly on the closed door. “Sammy, you alright in there?”

His brother flushed the toilet and Dean took a step back. The door swung open and he squinted when the bright light stabbed his eyes. He blinked.

As soon as his eyes got used to the light, he flinched. Sam looked _terrible_.

“Dude, what’s going on?” Dean asked, as he took in the pale face and sweat soaked shirt. “Are you seasick, too?”

Sam pressed the back of hand to his mouth and weakly shook his head. He belched softly. “No,” he croaked. Then he grimaced and clutched his belly. He took an unsteady step back and slammed the bathroom door in Dean’s face.

“Sam!” Dean called and tried the door. It was unlocked. He took a deep breath and squeezed into the bathroom as well.

Sam was hunched over the toilet. He was gripping the bowl tightly and his entire body shook with the violence of his heaves. The sour smell of vomit inside the small room made Dean’s stomach roil in sympathy.

Crouching down next to his brother, Dean brushed his sweaty bangs back. Sam was covered in cold sweat.

“Sam, you have to tell me what’s wrong,” Dean tried again as he rubbed his hand over his brother’s back.

Sam coughed and spit out a mouthful of vomit. Exhausted, he dropped his head to his arm that rested across the seat of the toilet. He exhaled shakily. “Something’s wrong with my stomach…”

Dean frowned. “What do you mean?”

Sam belched loudly. He wrapped an arm around his belly and groaned. “I think I've got food poisoning from those oysters…”

Dean’s mouth fell open. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Sam grunted and doubled over in pain. “My stomach is cramping like crazy.”

Dean rubbed a hand through his short hair. “Lemme get you something to drink. You need to stay hydrated.”

Sam didn’t reply. Instead, he curled up next to the toilet with a pitiful moan.

Dean slipped out of the bathroom and almost stumbled over the pullout couch. He caught himself of the edge of the nightstand, but not without knocking over the a bottle and a glass. He cursed.

“Dean?” a sleepy voice murmured.

“Hey,” Dean said and plastered a smile on his face. “How are you feeling?”

Castiel rubbed a hand over his stomach. “I think I need the bathroom…” he said with a wince.

Dean cringed. “I’m sorry, babe, but the bathroom is occupied right now.” He quickly felt around for the trashcan and placed it in his boyfriend’s lap. “That’s the best I can offer you right now.”

That’s when Sam threw up again; loud and violent.

“Is that Sam?” Castiel asked. “Is he sick?”

Dean bit his bottom lip and glanced over his shoulder toward the bathroom. Suddenly, there was a loud crash.

“Crap!” Dean cursed and jumped to his feet. He ordered his boyfriend to _stay put_ , as he rushed to the bathroom to check on his brother.

Sam was sitting on the floor, tangled up in the shower curtain. The rod where the curtain had been attached to hung loosely from the wall. Dean sighed and knelt down next to his brother. “What happened?”

“I got dizzy,” Sam groaned.

Dean helped detangle him from the shower curtain and briefly checked him over for injuries. “Did you hit your head?”

“No,” Sam croaked. Then his eyes widened and he scrambled over to the toilet again. He shoved his head back in the bowl and threw up. In the bedroom, Dean could hear his boyfriend mimic the sound.

It was going to be a _long_ night…

It was almost nine o’clock in the morning when Dean finally collapsed into bed. Castiel and Sam were finally _both_ asleep and Dean had just finished cleaning the bathroom and scrubbing the carpet next to his brother’s bed.

The bathroom had looked like a warzone and there wasn’t a single clean towel anymore. Both beds had been stripped and remade _twice_ and Dean eventually placed the trashcans in Castiel and Sam’s beds for easier access.

There was also the pungent smell inside their cabin, but there wasn’t anything Dean could do about that, because their bullseye window didn’t open.

Dean longed for a shower, but he was too tired to actually get up and take one.

He dozed for about half an hour before he was rudely awaked by Castiel elbowing him in the side. He grunted.

“Dean?”

“Wha’?” Dean muttered and cracked one eye open.

“We’re out of water. I’m gonna go—”

“No,” Dean interrupted and pushed himself up. “You’re not going anywhere.” With a groan, he rolled out of bed. “I’ll go get it.”

Castiel knew better than to protest. He had also offered to ease Sam's pain, but the Winchesters both knew that the angel was too weak right now to do anything, so they had said no.

Dean grabbed their keycard, tugged on his jeans from yesterday and left the room. He shuffled down the hallway and went to the nearest restaurant. After picking up a few bottles, he stopped at the buffet and eyed the fruit. Maybe having something in his stomach would help Castiel keep the pills down. He doubted that his brother was up to eating anything just yet.

After filling a bowl with some fresh fruit and grabbing a plain bagel for himself, he headed back to their cabin.

The horrible smell that lingered in their bedroom was almost overwhelming when Dean set foot in the cabin again and the bagel churned in his belly. He stifled a gag and tried to breathe through his mouth.

Dean placed one bottle next to his sleeping brother and carried the rest over to the nightstand. “Think you can eat something?” he asked.

Castiel swallowed thickly. “I don’t know.”

Dean smiled and kissed his cheek. “Try it, please.”

With a nod, Castiel reached into the bowl and picked up a strawberry. He slowly put it in his mouth and chewed it. Dean smiled when he actually swallowed.

“Perfect,” he said and grabbed the blister package. “Eat some more and then we’ll add the pill.”

Castiel managed about four pieces before he started to feel extremely nauseous again. Dean quickly handed him the tablet and had him wash it down with a sip of water. Then they settled down on their bed and waited.

Castiel put his head on Dean’s chest and twisted his fingers in the material of his shirt. It was obvious that he was fighting to keep everything down.

His stomach started to gurgle a few minutes later and Dean slipped his hand underneath his boyfriend’s shirt to gently rub his belly.

Castiel fell asleep a little while later and Dean breathed out a sigh of relief. He slowly extracted himself from his boyfriend’s arms and slipped out of bed to check on his brother. Dean cringed when he pressed the back of his hand to Sam’s forehead and realized that he was running a fever.

Crouching down next to the pullout couch, Dean gently shook his brother awake. He had to make sure he didn’t get dehydrated.

Sam blinked his eyes open with a moan.

“Hey,” Dean smiled and tousled his brother’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

Sam grimaced and curled his arms more tightly around his stomach. “Hurts,” he groaned.

Dean smiled sadly. “I know it does,” he said and opened the water bottle he had placed next to his bed. “Drink a few sips for me, come on.”

Sam shook his head. “It’s only gonna come back up,” he whined.

“Sammy, c’mon. You need to drink something,” Dean insisted.

Eventually, Sam gave in and took the bottle with trembling fingers, he swallowed some sips before handing the water back to Dean. Then he burped wetly.

“You’re okay,” Dean hummed and combed his fingers through his brother’s hair. He was burning up. Dean suddenly felt bad about making his ill brother sleep on a pullout couch when there was a perfectly good bed just three feet away. He sighed. “Sammy, listen. How about we move you to the bed with Cas?”

Sam frowned. “What? Why?”

“Because you’re a giant and barely fit on this couch. Come on.”

Sam was clearly too worn-out to argue. With some grunts and groans, they got him upright. They were almost by the bed when Sam suddenly froze.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

Sam was rubbing his lower abdomen with a horrified expression on his face. Then he spun around and rushed to the bathroom. The door slammed shut and not two seconds later, Dean heard a loud noise that wasn’t Sam throwing up but something equally disgusting. He wrinkled his nose and tried to ignore the sound of his brother emptying himself out from the _other_ end.

The rest of the day passed pretty much in the same manner.

With Sam now curled up in bed next to Castiel, it was easier for Dean to keep an eye on both of them. He kept forcing water down their throats, made sure they were comfortable and checked his brother’s temperature.

Thankfully, Castiel was _finally_ able keep down the pills and they started to do their job around six in the evening. However, due to the fact that he’d spent the last thirty-six hours vomiting, he was exhausted and slept a lot.

Sam, on the other hand, wasn’t quite over the worst of his food poisoning yet. His stomach cramps were still as vicious as in the beginning and, to add insult to injury, he spent most of his time in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet with a trashcan clutched in his hands. It wasn’t pretty.

At eight, Dean went out and got some dinner. He was too tired to fight his way down the line at the buffet, so he just filled three bowls with soup and carried them back to the room. Castiel managed almost the entire thing, Sam ate two spoonful and Dean fell asleep before he even touched his.

On day three, things were _finally_ looking up.

Castiel’s seasickness was under control and he managed to move around without having to throw up every two seconds. Sam’s stomach seemed to have calmed down as well and his trips to the bathroom grew less and less. His fever had also dropped significantly.

While his boyfriend and brother were on the mend, Dean felt more exhausted than ever before on his life. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore and he felt like he was covered in puke and other bodily fluids. He felt disgusting.

Today was also their only day on shore, but neither one of them felt up to exploring Mexico.

Dean was rinsing out some of Sam’s shirts, when Castiel came into the bathroom. He’d taken a shower earlier and looked almost back to his usual self.

“Hello,” he said and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.

“Gimme a minute. I need to clean these…” Dean said and kept scrubbing.

Castiel frowned. “Your hands are shaking.”

Dean smiled tiredly. “It’s nothing.”

Not impressed by that answer, Castiel grabbed his wrists, stopping his movements. “Dean, when was the last time you ate and drank something?” There was a tone of worry in his boyfriend’s voice and Dean didn’t like it.

“Cas, I’m **fine** ,” Dean replied.

“You’re not _fine_ ,” Castiel protested. “You’ve been so busy taking care of us, you didn’t take care of _yourself_.”

Dean rolled his eyes, and he couldn’t deny that it left him a little dizzy. Maybe Castiel was right, maybe he should have taken a minute or two to actually eat something.

“We’re going out for dinner tonight. I’m sure Sam is happy to have the cabin to himself for a few hours,” Castiel decided. His voice left no room for any kind of objections.

Dean sighed. A romantic dinner actually sounded kind of nice, especially after being couped up in the room for two days.

To make it easier on Castiel’s still sensitive stomach, they decided to have dinner at one of the buffets. Reaching across the table, Dean grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

Castiel smiled. “I have you to thank for that. You took excellent care of me.”

The smell of french-fries reached Dean’s nose and he suddenly realized how incredibly hungry he was. His stomach rumbled. “Let’s get something to eat,” he said and dragged his boyfriend to his feet.

While Castiel only filled his plate with some mashed potatoes, a few pieces of chicken and a bit of vegetables, Dean piled his plate high with everything he found appetizing.

Castiel snorted. “Can you even eat all that?”

“Of course. I’m _starving_!” Dean picked up his fork and dug in.

Dean devoured the plate within minutes. When he got up for a second helping, Castiel only raised his eyebrows and kept nibbling his chicken. But when he moved to get up for the _third_ time, his boyfriend actually stopped him.

“Dean, I think you should slow down,” Castiel said.

“I need to make up for the meals I’ve skipped.”

“Even I know that that’s not how it works…” the angel sighed.

Dean just gave him a wink and went back to the buffet to fill his plate for the third time. There were still a few things he hadn’t tried yet.

Dean was halfway through his third and final plate, when he suddenly hit a wall. All of a sudden, he felt full to burst. He frowned.

“Dean, you all right?” Castiel asked and cocked his head to the side.

A terrible stomachache hit Dean out of nowhere and he winced. His hand dropped to his belly and he grimaced when he realized how terribly swollen it was. He should have listened to his boyfriend.

“Full?”

Dean winced.

“Let’s go back to our cabin,” Castiel sighed. He didn’t seem mad or upset, he just calmly waved over their waiter and let him know they were leaving.

Getting up from the table was challenging. Dean’s stomach felt so tight he barely managed to straighten up. He had no idea how he managed to stuff so much down his throat without actually bursting.

In the elevator, Castiel tugged him closer and wrapped his arms around him. His hand rubbed over Dean’s aching stomach. “You’re an idiot,” he muttered. Dean pressed a fist to his mouth and burped.

Sam was just coming out of the shower when they unlocked the door. “You’re back already?” he asked, confused.

Dean didn’t answer. His stomach was gurgling noisily and he wasn’t sure if he was going to throw up or not. Slowly, he sank down on the couch.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He thought eating his bodyweight in food after not really eating anything in the past day and a half was good idea,” Castiel sighed.

Dean groaned. Just the thought of all that food sitting in his stomach was making him want to hurl. A sharp pain in his belly made him gasp and he turned his face away to belch loudly.

“Whoa, Dean,” Sam and knelt down in front of his brother. Castiel mirrored him. “Are you going to throw up?”

Dean clutched his full stomach. “I don’t know.”

Castiel cupped his face in one hand. “Let’s get you out of your clothes and give your tummy some more room, all right?”

Dean didn’t protest when his boyfriend started to tug on his belt. As soon as his pants were undone, he felt better already. He rubbed at where his pants had dug into his belly and exhaled.

“Better?” Sam chuckled, while he got the bed ready for him.

Dean burped again. “Yeah.”

Lying down felt _great_. Dean curled up on his side and wrapped his arms around his belly. He felt stupid for overeating like that, but he really hadn’t noticed just _how much_ he was putting away until it was too late.

Castiel climbed into bed as well and spooned Dean from behind. He kissed the shell of his ear. “How’s your stomach?”

“Full,” Dean replied sheepishly.

Castiel chuckled. He brushed his fingers over Dean’s bare belly. “May I?”

Dean moved his arms. “Go ahead.”

Castiel put his warm palm on Dean’s stomach and rubbed it gently back and forth. He applied just the tiniest bit of pressure and Dean arched into the touch. Suddenly, a soothing warmth filled his tummy.

“What was that?” he asked.

“I can’t do anything about the amount of food, but I can ease the discomfort a bit.”

Dean sighed. His stomach was still feeling heavy and really tight, but the cramping was just a dull ache in the back of his mind. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Castiel kissed him again. “You’re welcome. Get some sleep now. You deserve it.”

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. Closing his eyes, he was asleep within minutes.

Dean sighed heavily when they disembarked the cruise ship the next day. He glanced back at the boat with a defeated expression. “Well, that trip wasn’t quite what I imagined…”

Sam just laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. “At least we got to spend some time together.”

“Yeah…” Dean muttered.

Castiel nuzzled his neck. “ _And_ we learned what an amazing caretaker you are.”

“Not _that_ great at taking care of himself, though,” Sam added and nudged Dean with his shoulder.

Dean blushed. “Shut up,” he said and punched his brother in the arm. “I think we’re all pretty good at taking care of each other.”

“Yeah,” Sam said and Castiel nodded in agreement.

They walked to the parking lot where they parked the Impala and climbed in after tossing their bags in the trunk. Dean smiled and ran his fingers over the car’s familiar leather. “I missed you, baby.” Then he started the engine and the car roared to life. Dean grinned at his passengers. “Who’s ready for a beer and a burger?”

A collective groan went through the car and Dean chuckled.

“Alright, alright. No burger,” he said, as he pulled out of the parking lot to drive them home.


End file.
